Demons Do Exist
by Pigwarts5E
Summary: This is a short story about a girl who is confronted by demons and finds out that she has mind powers. The demons are trying to get her and their side for a "big war"


Demon's Do Exist

By:

Anthony T. McDevitt

Today was the day that everything changed. It started out as any other day would have. I woke up, ate breakfast and left for school. I was in math class when it felt like something was watching me but I just ignored it. The rest of the day went on as usual till I got home.

I got dropped off by the bus around 3:30 but my parents never got home until at least 6:00. I was watching TV when the power went out for a split second. All of the clocks were reset and my TV show was lost. I decided to get up and eat something. I was making a grilled cheese when I began to hear faint footsteps on the ceiling. I figured I was just hearing things and so I ate my sandwich and finished my show.

I was only half done with my show when the footsteps came back slightly louder. I wanted to be as far away from them as possible so I went downstairs. I started reading a book to calm myself down when the footsteps seemed to come down the steps going from the attic to the second floor. By now I was really scared. I had no idea what to do so I locked myself in the bathroom with my book. I didn't hear the footsteps for what seemed like hours, and then they came just as fast as they had left.

I heard them slowly coming down the stairs, through the laundry room and right up to the door that I was on the other side of. I was panicking and had no idea what I should do. I ran into the shower trying to find safety from what was on the other side of the door. I heard it open the door ever so slowly, and I crouched down and whatever it was it swung open the shower door. I was too scared to look to see what it was, so I just sat there struck with terror.

It was a man. There was something different about him though. His eyes had a bright neon green glimmer. The strangest of all though was that he was my neighbor Abe. Out of nowhere he started to drag me by my hair into the TV room downstairs and tied me up. My head felt like someone had just stabbed it with a thousand knives.

He looked like my neighbor except for how he acted and his eyes. My neighbor has always thought I was annoying because I took shortcuts through his lawn but he would never do this. He looked tired too, like he just pulled an allnighter.

In a voice like his but more devilish he said "We've been waiting for this for a very long time Blair."

I said nothing.

He went on "We've been looking for you Blair. We need you. You have what we want and we have what you want."

"What have you done with Abe and what have you got of mine?" I shouted.

"Not yet Blair. You'd either go crazy or think I'm crazy if I told you just now."

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been studying you these past few months to prepare us for this moment."

"Why me!? What are you planning!?" I demanded.

"You're different from everyone else Blair. You're special. You have truly amazing powers whether you've realized it yet or not. You can do things. Things that you can't explain."

I knew what he was talking about. I've never told a living soul what I could do. Since I was 7 I've always been strange. My parents suspected something but they just shrugged it off thinking I was just like any other odd child. I could do things. Things with my mind. I would have premonitions of random future events or sometimes just for a moment peek into someone's mind accidentally. Every so often I would also be able to move things, things like a paperclip or a pencil just because I thought about it. At first I was scared. Scared that I might not be human at all. That I might be a monster or some freak of nature. These were the things that haunted me at night.

"How'd you know?"

"I already told you. We've been watching you for a long time. We know everything about you. We know everything down to your favorite book."

"You keep saying we. How come I only see one of you?

"You think I came alone. Though it's hard for me to say this you're too powerful for me. That is, once you learn to control your powers."

"How do I do that?"

"Why would I tell you? So you could destroy me before my friends got here"

"Just let me go. I swear never to use my powers against you or whatever."

"Did you think we did all of this just to make you not attack us? No, we want you to fight for us. There is a war coming. The biggest war since time began. Man will fight against demon and demon against man."

This surprisingly didn't shock me as much as I thought it would have, but it made all of this even scarier. Sitting there helpless while my possessed neighbor was holding me hostage and telling me that demon's do exist. I needed to escape. According to the green-eyed demon, I could learn how to control my mind powers.

Green-eyes finally stopped talking and just started pacing. I decided this was the perfect time to improve my mind powers if what he said was true. I began with trying to lift one of my mother's collector wine bottles. It had been five minutes of trying to lift something and failing. At long last I saw it move less than the width of a hair, but nonetheless it moved. Not long after I lifted up one of my father's rifles. I only lifted it an inch or so until I stopped paying attention and I dropped it.

That was enough to make Green-eyes start paying attention to me. I was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Practicing are we. I knew you would. No matter, you'll never be able to get strong enough to defeat me and the other three demons that are coming. Ah, speak of the devils, here they come." said Green-eyes with a wide grin on his face.

I looked in the mirror which was reflecting the window and saw the three demons. I also knew who they were. One was my science teacher and the other two were - I couldn't believe it. They were my parents. Green-eyes was just standing there laughing. There was rage swelling inside me.

"GIVE THEM BACK. GIVE THEM BACK RIGHT NOW. THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS." I shouted.

"Hahaha, how cute. You think you can just ask for them back and I'll give them to you. Oh no you have to give me what I want first."

"What do you want? I'll do anything just let them go."

"You know what I want. I want you to cooperate and join our side. Come with us so we can train you." said Green-eyes as the other three walked in.

"How do you know I won't just go with you and kill you all when you've trained me up."

"Because then your parents will suffer in hell like we would have to."

"You'll be dead you won't be able to bring them there with you."

"Are you really daft enough to think that there are only four demons? We are going to have to teach you more than mind power if you keep acting this absurd."

When he said this it really set me off. My anger was at its peak and I felt powerful. I didn't catch everything that had happened next, but I know that I broke out of my bonds and pushed Green-eyes a foot up the wall and pinned him there. The other three grabbed hold of me, but I did the same to them.

They all started to chant something in Latin that I didn't understand. These words filled my mind and I started to fall to my knees. I was growing weary and I couldn't tell if it was because of what I did with my mind or if the chanting was some sort of spell. I blacked out for a split second and when I came to the demons were all coming at me. I didn't know what to do so I jumped. The only problem was that I didn't come back down. I was just floating in midair. Even the demons stopped for a moment. Apparently I could lift myself up with my mind.

I felt power surging inside me. I took my teacher and slammed my mother's wine bottle into her head. She fell to the ground but didn't get knocked out. I knew I could defeat these things but I didn't know how. I came back down to the ground and ran upstairs as fast as I could and shut the door to the basement and locked it. I knew it would only prolong the demons from getting upstairs. I would have to think of something fast. Then these words suddenly started coming out of my mouth without me knowing them previous to this.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. As I said these words I heard sizzling (like water droplets on a hot pan) and screaming from downstairs. When I was done everything went quiet. I had a loud ringing in my ears like someone had just fired a loud gun.

I started to hear moans from downstairs. The voices no longer sounded devilish so I decided to open the door. Four wobbly people stumbled up the stairs and sat down in the living room. I realized that I had no idea how to explain what was going on to my parents, teacher and neighbor. When the all came to I said that my parents had invited my teacher and my neighbor to dinner then told me to go down to get a bottle of wine and accidently dropped it and that we all passed out because there was a gas leak. Luckily none of them were exactly bright and they bought it. They apologized to Mrs. Hache and Jerry.

It was already 7:00P.M. and my parents were just possessed which is probably tiring. So they went to bed. I got into bed planning to sleep too but I couldn't. I began to mess around with my mind powers. I still couldn't even lift a pencil. It must've been all that pent up aggression that gave me that energy boost. My mind was filled with the thought that demons were real and that according to Green-eyes there was going to be a war soon and with that I fell asleep. I went on for the next couple of years wondering what had happened that night and what was going to happen. Many years later I did find out that big war was all about but that's a different story.


End file.
